JAZZ HANDS
by DannyGirlDoesJazzHands
Summary: When Cole's younger sister, Jasmine "Jazz Hands" Stone, joins the team, prepare for it to get crazy! Rated T to be safe.
1. Jazz Hands

**Cole POV**

Here's something you probably don't know about me. My favourite colour is orange. Here's something else you probably didn't know. I have a younger sister. Her name's Jasmine Stone. I really miss her, but she still goes to Marty Oppenheimer. Yeah, the same school I ran away from. She loves it though. I can't imagine why or what goes through her sixteen year old mind, but at least she's happy. Some days, I wish I could visit her, but I'm pretty busy, with being a ninja and all. I haven't even had time to tell the guys about her yet!

"Guys! There's been a serpentine sighting at Mega Monster Amusement Park!" Nya cried.

"Let's roll!" I ordered, and we set out to the amusement park

**Jay POV**

When we reached the amusement park, the serpentine were already tied up, and a ninja dressed in pale blue and pink was standing by them. Argh! It's just like the samurai! Except he turned out to be a she, aka Nya. "He's stealing our thunder!" I exclaimed.

"Agreed," Kai said. "Let's get him!"

Kai tackled him, but he was too fast and spun out of the way. He did Jazz Hands, laughing. Cole got a weird look on his face. "Wait, I know who that is!" He cried. "Stop Kai!"

"Took ya long enough, Cole!" The ninja laughed, and pulled off his mask to reveal he was a she! Yep, totally samurai incident. Weirder still, Cole embraced her. What?

"Guys," Cole began, "this is my younger sister, Jasmine." Jasmine waved, smiling. She had black hair with blue and pink highlights and silver eyes. She was like a younger version of Cole. Cole continued, "She's sixteen and she goes to Marty Oppenheimer. But I had no idea she was a ninja."

Jasmine laughed. "There are a lotta things you don't know about me, big bro! Example; I'm a magician!" We all gave her a 'what the heck?' look and she laughed. "Watch." She reached into her sleeve and grabbed out a bouquet and handed it to me. Then five doves flew out of it and pretty much attacked me! Jasmine just laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world and did Jazz Hands. I was not impressed, but everyone else laughed with her. I guess it was pretty funny . . .

"Jasmine, if you're a ninja, why don't you come live with us?" Cole asked.

"Sure! I mean, dad doesn't want me living with him anymore," Jasmine rolled her eyes. "He doesn't like my magic tricks. He's so lame!" Cole laughed and Jasmine continued, "So, let's go!"

**Jasmine POV**

I can't wait to live with the ninja! I had missed Cole more than you could believe when he ran away from home. When he became a ninja, I was secretly jealous of him. But then I somehow learned spinjitzu and became a ninja, using my magic! Now I was living with him! Right on!

"Who's this?" An old guy asked. He had a really long beard.

"Sensei Wu, this is Jasmine, my little sister. She's a magician," Cole introduced.

"Ninja of Magic." Wait, what? I looked up at Sensei Wu. Did he just call me a ninja? Everyone else seemed just as confused as me.

"Wait, what do you mean, Sensei?" Zane asked.

"There will be more ninja, she is one of them. Ninja of Magic," Sensei Wu said, and walked away, leaving us, confused, on the deck.

* * *

**Jasmine is my OC! Ninjago is not owned by me! Jazz Hands, Danielle (that's my sign off lol)**


	2. Serpentine

**Kai POV**  
"Annnnnnnnnd . . . Viola!" Jasmine pulled a rabbit out of her jello. Only kinda creepy. I swear Zane didn't make it with a rabbit in it! Well, I guess that Jasmine's the ninja of magic, so it makes sense.  
"Nice one, Jazz Hands," Cole joked.  
"Thanks, Cole," Jasmine smiled. "Wait, what's that?" She pulled a coin from his ear and then did Jazz Hands. That was her signature. "Hey, since I already know spinjitzu and I've pretty much mastered my element, do I need to do any training?" She asked, changing the subject.  
"Not as much as you would've if you hadn't known your element," I said. She nodded and pulled out a deck of cards from thin air. She threw them in the air and made them shuffle themselves up. Then she did Jazz Hands. Obviously.  
An alarm began to blare and we all looked around. "Serpentine sightings!" Nya cried and we leaped into action.  
**Jasmine POV**  
I brushed my fingers through my black, pink, and blue hair. I was nervous. We were in Jamanakai Village, getting ready to face the serpentine. This was my first time. I knew what each clan did though. Hypnobrai could hypnotize you, Venomari had a powerful venom, Constrictai have amazing strength, and FangPyre can turn you into one of them. The last of the Anacondrai had been defeated a long time ago. I hoped I was ready. If I messed up, well, I didn't want to get the wrath of Cole, or worst, of all of the ninja.  
"Let's roll!" Cole announced, and we jumped out into the open.  
Immediately, we started fighting. I high kicked a Venomari in the face, then whirled around to punched a Hypnobrai in the stomach. I just high kicked a FangPyre, when a Constrictai grabbed me from behind. I wanted to scream, but I was frozen with fear. All I could do was magic, but it was hard to think with the snake squeezing me to death. The serpentine began to retreat, putting a gag over my mouth. I was terrified. All I could think of doing was to hope for the best.  
**Zane POV**  
The serpentine were retreating and we state to go back home. "We did great guys!" Cole announced. "How was your first mission, Jazzy?" When he didn't get a response, Cole turned around. "Jasmine?" I looked around. Where had she gone? Cole looked absolutely terrified. "They took my sister," he whispered.

* * *

**Oh no! Jasmine, why do you do nothing?! Jazz Hands, Danielle.**


End file.
